


Cyfryzacja

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [15]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Scepter 4 zostaje poddany osobliwej próbie.[lato 2011]





	Cyfryzacja

– Czy to na pewno jest konieczne?

[Słowa Kapitana. Sama wiesz, jak to jest.]

Isola westchnęła ciężko i schowała palmtopa do kieszeni. Fushimi zazwyczaj wysyłał jej zlecenia od swojego króla drogą elektroniczną; tym razem jednak nakazał jej przyjść do siedziby Sceptera 4 osobiście. Chcąc nie chcąc, skierowała swoje kroki w stronę Tsubaki-mon.

Zlecenia od Sceptera 4 – jakkolwiek interesujące – nie należały do ulubionych zajęć Isoli, a to za sprawą Niebieskiego Króla, Munakaty Reishiego, którego żadnym sposobem nie umiała zgłębić. Nie lubiła tego, że czuła się przy nim tak niepewnie. Z drugiej strony dzięki współpracy z Niebieskim Klanem Isola miała wgląd w wiele informacji o sytuacji w Tokio, których innym sposobem nie mogłaby zdobyć; ponadto płacili jej naprawdę dobrze. Była w stanie znieść kilka niewygód dla takiego zysku.

Gdy dotarła na miejsce, Fushimi nonszalancko opierał się o bramę.

– Zapowiada się upierdliwa sprawa.

– Prowadź – rzekła Isola.

Skierowali się w głąb Tsubaki-mon, do głównego budynku. Isola doskonale pamiętała swoją pierwszą wizytę tutaj – choć zamiast wizytą, należałoby raczej nazwać to przesłuchaniem. Tak czy inaczej, nie przepadała za tym miejscem.

Na korytarzu prowadzącym w stronę biura Króla minęli kobietę w mundurze Sceptera 4. Ta na widok Fushimiego i Isoli zatrzymała się nagle.

– Fushimi, czy to ta informatorka, którą zaprosił Kapitan?

Informatorka. Ciekawy eufemizm.

– Tajess.

– Witaj w Scepterze 4 – kobieta ukłoniła się w stronę Isoli. – Jestem Awashima Seri, zastępca Kapitana. Ponieważ Kapitan jest teraz zajęty, to mi powierzył przekazanie ci informacji dotyczących twojego zadania.

Isola zamrugała kilkakrotnie, usiłując ogarnąć umysłem szczegóły wyglądu Awashimy. Wyższa od niej o jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów, o doskonałym ciele, ślicznej twarzy i delikatnych, misternie spiętych włosach sprawiała wrażenie skończonej doskonałości. Onieśmielona, Isola tylko ukłoniła się niezdarnie.

– Czy to znaczy, że mogę już iść? – Fushimi odezwał się znudzonym głosem.

– Kapitan polecił, byś doglądał pomyślnego przebiegu zadania – zaprzeczyła Awashima. – Przejdźmy do głównego holu. Tam wszystkiego się dowiecie.

Isola i Fushimi wymienili zrezygnowane spojrzenia, jednak bez słowa ruszyli za Awashimą. Wprowadziła ich do ogromnego pomieszczenia pełnego biurek, komputerów i szeroko pojętych stanowisk pracy. W sercu Isoli pojawiło się coś w rodzaju podziwu, że mieli tam takie rzeczy. Tymczasem Fushimi wydawał się przyzwyczajony do tego widoku.

Przy kilku biurkach siedzieli członkowie Sceptera 4, którzy na widok zwierzchników natychmiast wstali i ukłonili się. Awashima przeszła na środek pokoju, tak by wszyscy obecni ją słyszeli.

– Drodzy! Dzisiaj Kapitan zarządził szkolenie, w którym wszyscy weźmiecie udział. Poprowadzi je znakomita informatorka pod nadzorem Fushimiego-kun.

– Haa?! – wyrwało się jednocześnie Isoli oraz Fushimiemu.

– Spokojnie – Awashima wydawała się niezrażona ich reakcją. – Otóż Kapitan Munakata uznał, że mimo znacznego skomputeryzowania Sceptera 4 członkowie klanu nie posiadają dostatecznych umiejętności. W tym celu zaprosił tutaj Kayano-san, by te umiejętności poprawiła.

Oszołomiona, że Awashima zna jej imię, Isola tylko wymamrotała:

– Przecież Fushimi zna się na tym, po co zapraszać mnie…

– Z pewnością twoja wiedza również się przyda. Według Kapitana Munakaty jesteś znacznie, jakby to ująć… zgrabniejsza w kwestiach interpersonalnych.

Fushimi westchnął, a Isola tylko zamrugała. Jeżeli według Munakaty Isola miała lepsze umiejętności społeczne od Fushimiego, to albo Fushimi należał do przypadków beznadziejnych, albo sam Munakata miał coś z głową. Albo jedno i drugie.

Co za absurdalna sytuacja.

– No dobrze…

Awashima od razu się rozpromieniła. Ukłoniwszy się, wyszła, a Isola pożałowała swojej słabości. Niestety było już za późno i takim oto sposobem musiała nauczyć komputerowego abrakadabra grupki członków Niebieskiego Klanu.

Fushimi usiadł z boku, wyraźnie zadowolony, że to nie on dostał najgorszą robotę. Isola objęła wzrokiem salę; siedzący przy biurkach mężczyźni wpatrywali się w nią z zaciekawieniem. Poczuła dziwną potęgę na myśl o tym, że są tak podekscytowani spijaniem słów z jej ust.

– Jestem Kayano Isola – przedstawiła się i wtedy spostrzegła, że nie wie, co ma dalej mówić. – Dostałam to zadanie znienacka, więc nie mam pojęcia, czego was nauczyć. Co umiecie?

– Ja, ja powiem! – młody chłopak, może jeszcze nastolatek, wyciągnął w górę dłoń. Gdy Isola skinęła na niego przywalająco, wstał. – Umiemy śledzić na mapie uciekającego Straina!

– …Straina?

– Doumyouji, wszystko mówisz na opak – zganił go kolega siedzący obok, nieco starszy, o poważnej twarzy. Wstał i przedstawił się. – Kamo, odpowiadam. Umiemy obsługiwać programy GPS, wprowadzać i odczytywać z nich informacje. Oczywiście potrafimy także komunikować się z kolegami znajdującymi się w terenie.

Doumyouji, jakby przygaszony odpowiedzią Kamo, z kwaśną miną usiadł z powrotem. Isola popatrzyła na Fushimiego, ten jednak udawał, że gra w coś na palmtopie. Cmoknęła językiem.

– To inaczej. Czy jest coś, czego _chcielibyście_ się nauczyć?

– Ja to bym chciał nauczyć się podrywać dziewczyny – rzucił ze śmiechem chłopak o beztroskim wyglądzie.

– Hidaka, nie tego dotyczyło pytanie – syknął do niego gość o zaczesanych włosach.

– Ale z ciebie nudziarz, Gotou. Tylko zbierasz te swoje śmieci i nic nie wiesz o prawdziwym świecie.

– To nie są śmieci!

Gotou przystąpił do tłumaczenia Hidace zasad rządzących kolekcjonowaniem pięknych przedmiotów. Isola otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy podniósł rękę chłopak z imponującą grzywką.

– Akiyama, odpowiadam. Proszę wybacz im, Kayano-san – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, jakby wiedział, że na kolegów nie ma mocnych. – Ten tutaj Enomoto-kun interesuje się komputerami. Może on coś powie na ten temat.

Akiyama, który zdawał się być kimś ważnym wśród tej grupki, wskazał palcem kolegę w okularach. Więc w Scepterze 4 znajdował się jeszcze jeden okularnik? Dziwna banda, pomyślała Isola.

– Uhm, tak – speszony wywołaniem przez Akiyamę, Enomoto odchrząknął. – Myślałem o przejmowaniu sieci informacyjnych, to bardzo ułatwiłoby nam pracę. Oczywiście nie mówię o hakowaniu, nic nielegalnego, ale—

Z ust Fushimiego dało się słyszeć cichutkie parsknięcie. Sama Isola również zmusiła się do powstrzymania śmiechu. Wszystko to przypominało osobliwy teatrzyk urządzony przez Niebieskiego Króla. Teatrzyk, w którym ona, z niewiadomego powodu, grała główną rolę.

A poza tym—

– …Naprawdę nie macie tu informatyków, którzy zajmowaliby się takimi rzeczami? – wykrztusiła zaskoczona.

– Cóż, mamy Fushimiego-san – chłopak z przedziałkiem wypowiedział to imię z taką pogardą, że Isola prawie padła trupem.

– Fuse! – syknął ostrzegawczo Akiyama, jakby w obawie, że obecny na sali Fushimi zaraz zrobi tu masakrę. Oczywiście nic takiego się nie stało, a Fushimi zdawał się nawet nie dostrzegać powstałego zamieszania. Isola była jednak dziwnie spokojna, że usłyszał każde słowo.

Fuse tylko skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Wtedy podniósł się chłopak o gładkiej fryzurze na pazia.

– Benzai, odpowiadam. Rzeczywiście mamy Fushimiego-san, ale Kapitan pewnie chce, żebyśmy my również czegoś się nauczyli.

– W porządku… – z ust Isoli wydobyło się ciężkie westchnienie. Chyba nigdy wcześniej i nigdy później nie miała tak wielkiej ochoty udusić Niebieskiego Króla. – Dobrze, zatem postaram się czegoś was nauczyć…

Przez następną godzinę Isola pokazywała członkom Sceptera 4 podstawy technologii informacyjnej. Ku jej zdziwieniu radzili sobie całkiem nieźle, choć niefrasobliwie. Nie opuszczał ich jednak dobry humor i na sali wciąż panował lekki gwar.

Wreszcie „szkolenie” dobiegło końca. Nie wiedzieć kiedy Fushimi ulotnił się, więc Isola także oznajmiła, że to by było na tyle.

Wtedy otworzyły się drzwi do holu, a w nich pojawiła się… taca z dzbankami na herbatę.

Po uważniejszym przyjrzeniu za dzbankami dało się dostrzec twarz dziewczyny skrytą za szerokimi okularami. Jej rozbiegane oczy i półotwarte usta zdawały się wciąż czemuś dziwić, przez co wyglądała nieco jak dziecko. Isola, trochę niższa i również okularnica, pewnie w oczach Sceptera 4 musiała bardzo przypominać tę dziewczynę.

Przybyszka postawiła tacę na nabliższym biurku, po czym posłała Isoli niezdarny uśmiech.

– Dobra praca! Pomyślałam, że na pewno wszyscy chętnie napiją się herbaty.

– O! Ale czad! – to Doumyouji, który natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca. Wziął jeden z dzbanków oraz dwie filiżanki, po czym ukłonił się dziewczynie. – Dziękujemy!

Członkowie Sceptera kolejno poczęstowali się herbatą. Isola tylko stała bez ruchu, ale wtedy dziewczyna wzięła ostatni dzbanek, nalała do dwóch filiżanek i jedną z nich postawiła przed Isolą, nadal się uśmiechając.

– Dzięki za opiekę nad chłopcami. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawili kłopotów – pociągnęła łyka z własnej filiżanki. – Jestem Yoshino Yayoi.

Isola skinęła głową. Mimo podobieństw w wyglądzie zdawały się należeć do zupełnie innych typów osoby. Upiła łyka herbaty; chyba pochodziła z jakiejś znakomitej plantacji, miała idealny kolor, a jej aromat wręcz odurzał. Pewnie Niebieski Król pijał taką codziennie.

– Jak znajdujesz Sceptera 4? – w pytaniu Yoshino nie pobrzmiewał ani gram złej woli, a jedynie czysta ciekawość. Mimo to Isola musiała się chwilę zastanowić.

– To dosyć… ciekawa zgraja.

– Prawda? – Yoshino zachichotała.

Drzwi znów się otworzyły i weszła Awashima. Na jej widok Yoshino natychmiast zesztywniała, jednak ta zdawała się nie tego zauważać.

– Dobra praca – skłoniła się i wyciągnęła w kierunku Isoli kopertę. – Oto zapłata od Kapitana. Bardzo ci dziękujemy.

– Drobiazg – wymamrotała Isola, zastanawiając się, czemu Yoshino nagle stanęła za nią, jakby się chowała.

– Pijecie herbatę? Mogę się dołączyć?

– Och! Tak! Oczywiście!

Yoshino podskoczyła wyżej niż własne nogi, po czym trzęsącymi się dłońmi (aż dziwne, że niczego nie rozlała) nalała Awashimie herbaty. Awashima napiła się dystyngowanym ruchem, a jej usta ozdobił łagodny uśmiech błogości.

– Dzięki. Znakomita. Wybaczcie, ale muszę już iść.

Gdy zastępczyni Kapitana odchodziła, dwie okularniczki, jednakowo oszołomione, odprowadziły ją wzrokiem.

– Awashima-san jest taka śliczna…

– T-taa…


End file.
